14. schůze 7. PS
Od 2.9.2014 do 10.9.2014 Zahájení schůze Prezident republiky "Nicméně podstata věci spočívá v tom, že vláda ve svém programovém prohlášení se zavázala k depolitizaci státní správy. Tentýž závazek byl obsažen v koaliční smlouvě a já vyznávám názor, že sliby či závazky se mají plnit. Jsem přesvědčen, že tento slib nebyl splněn. Jsem přesvědčen, že navrhovaný zákon nejenže není depolitizací státní správy, ale je naopak její zesílenou politizací, a pokusím se velmi stručně uvést argumenty, které mě k tomu vedly." "A nyní přecházím ke své základní námitce. Všechno toto bych skousl, ale pak následuje § 174, který říká, že každý ministr má právo na dva politické náměstky, aniž by byla definována, skutečně definována, náplň jejich práce. A právě tento paragraf je důvodem mého případného veta." "Proto vám chci závěrem svého vystoupení sdělit, že se zaťatými falešnými zuby, které mám, nebudu vetovat návrh služebního zákona, pokud z něj bude vyloučen § 174. Protože i já musím usilovat o kompromis, který není kapitulací. Vím, že Sněmovna může moje veto přehlasovat, ale chtěl bych vám předem sdělit, že po poradě s právníky v takovém případě podám ústavní stížnost, protože § 174 nijak nesouvisí se služebním zákonem, podobně jako s ním nesouvisí například poradci, kterých si, když má na to peníze, může kdokoliv najmout, kolik chce. Já mám tu výhodu, že většina mých poradců v Kanceláři prezidenta republiky pracuje zadarmo, protože se to pokládá za čest. Nejsem si jist, zda je tomu tak u jiných poradců. A protože Ústavní soud již vydal judikát, kterým odsuzuje přílepky, a tento zákon, přesněji řečeno tento paragraf 174, je zcela evidentně takovým přílepkem, protože s podstatou služebního zákona nemá naprosto nic společného, chci vás předem otevřeně informovat o svém budoucím postupu v této věci." "Skončil bych už jenom jedinou větou. Staří latiníci končili svoje projevy slovy dixi et salvavi animam meam. Jsem sice starý, ale nejsem latiník, a proto mi dovolte, abych vám to řekl česky: Řekl jsem a spasil jsem svoji duši." Miloš Zeman Slib poslance Místopředseda mandátového a imunitního výboru "Vážená paní předsedající, vážené paní poslankyně, vážení páni poslanci a vážení členové vlády, dne 28. srpna 2014 převzal předseda Poslanecké sněmovny notářský zápis, kterým se vzdal mandátu poslanec ČSSD pan Miloš Petera. Okamžikem doručení notářského zápisu o vzdání se mandátu do rukou předsedy Sněmovny mandát poslance Miloše Petery zanikl a na uvolněný mandát nastoupil náhradník uvedený na kandidátní listině ČSSD pro volbu ve volebním kraji Středočeském, pan Zdeněk Syblík." Jan Chvojka 1. Návrh poslanců Romana Sklenáka, Jeronýma Tejce a dalších na vydání zákona, kterým se mění zákon č. 218/2002 Sb., o službě státních zaměstnanců ve správních úřadech a o odměňování těchto zaměstnanců a ostatních zaměstnanců ve správních úřadech (služební zákon) /sněmovní tisk 71/ - druhé čtení Obecná rozprava "(...) my tady, doufám, úspěšně pokračujeme v cestě za přijatelným služebním zákonem. Špatný zákon se mění na lepší a to je jenom o něco málo horší, než kdybychom měli opravdu dobrý zákon. Je dobře, že už není cílem vlády samoúčelné přijetí zákona a snaha vyjít vstříc požadavkům Bruselu, což, jak se ukazuje, byla jenom výmluva, jak jsme na to upozorňovali odpočátku, protože minulý týden již došlo k podepsání dohody o partnerství, na základě které můžeme čerpat evropské peníze v následujícím období. A jak se ukázalo, tak dohoda byla přijata bez ohledu na to, jestli služební zákon opravdu máme, nebo ne." Petr Fiala Související články * Seznam schůzí 7. PS * Seznam účastí prezidenta Česka na schůzi PS Kategorie:Schůze 7. PS Kategorie:Schůze PS 2014